


Goodbye

by vocal_error



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_error/pseuds/vocal_error
Summary: "All he wanted was to spend time with his younger brother, but it was too late, he failed the simple task of protecting the only light of his life. If only he could go back, if only he could find a way to bring his brother back... he would do anything, he didn't care how painful or difficult it would be. It was too soon to say Goodbye."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Goodbye

"Why?! Why do you always treat my brother like he's some kind of disease?! He never did anything wrong to you!"

"Oi oi oi if we don't do something we will be in trouble!" Ace said with a panic tone.

"We have no choice but to face him!" Deuce took out his magical pen, ready to fight.

"Even when his life was at risk you all treated it like some kind of competition! **_I_** ** _HATE_** ** _ALL_** ** _OF_** ** _YOU!_** " The entire dorm was swallowed in blue flames, causing multiple students to be burned.

Idia looked at the scene in front of him, he couldn't believe this boy in front of him was his brother. Ortho wasn't like this at all.

What happened to his innocent and happy young brother? And why didn't he told Idia how he was feeling?

Was this happening because Idia failed as an older brother?

He just wanted to be happy with Ortho, as long as he had Ortho he would be okay.

"Why are all of you so cruel?! If you tried to understand my brother you would see how good he is!" Ortho screamed at them with tears in his eyes. Was it too much to ask for his older brother to be happy ?

"Idia can't you do something?" Yuu asked hoping he knew a way to calm down Ortho, but they didn't get any answers. Idia was too shocked to even move.

'This is my fault! If I paid more attention I would have noticed Ortho was suffering...'

The battle continued and it wasn't looking good for both sides. Ortho was starting to get tired and his eyes were feeling heavy, was his heart beat supposed to beat even more slowly within each second?

The first years were also on their limit, but they didn't stop, they had to get their friend back to his sense no matter what.

'This is going nowhere... they still have to pay for what they did to my brother...'

Ortho stepped back and casted a protection spell, it wouldn't last long but it would give him enough time to do what he wanted.

The younger Shroud closed his eyes and concentrated all of the blot around him, he would use this last opportunity to destroy the people who dared to hurt his brother.

Like expected the protecting spell didn't last long but they were too late. Ortho thanked Idia silently for making him a robot, while it's true he would love to have a human body, being a robot gave him a lot of advantages.

The younger brother looked at Idia and smiled one last time.

"Ortho!"

A huge explosion of blue and black flames affected the dorm, this time completely destroying it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Idia! Idia!"

Idia opened his eyes and looked around, his surroundings were completely destroyed and there was an awful yet familiar smell in the air.

It didn't take long for Idia to remember everything that happened and beginning to panic.

"Where is Ortho?!"

Yuu knew Idia would make that question and they didn't want to tell him the news... but Idia is Ortho's brother, he has to know.

"...Ortho is... not here anymore."

Time seemed to stop for Idia.

He didn't hear anything else Yuu said, Idia wouldn't believe it until he saw Ortho's body with his own eyes.

"Where is his body...?"

"The body was destroyed in the explosion... "

Idia couldn't take it anymore so he got up and left. He didn't want to see all those persons staring at him with pity, if before no one was nice to him or bother to talk with him then it wouldn't be now they would.

He didn't know where he was heading but he continued to walk, Idia just wanted to be left alone.

When he finally found a quiet place he stayed there.

Why did Ortho had to be the one hurt? Why is it always him? Was Idia the bad brother? This was the second time he failed procteting his younger brother, he was the one who deserved to suffer not Ortho.

Idia was the useless one, Ortho was innocent, always helped everyone and tried to befriend them. How is it fair someone like that is punished?

It didn't make sense.

All he wanted was to spend time with his younger brother, but it was too late, he failed the simple task of protecting the only light of his life. If only he could go back, if only he could find a way to bring his brother back... he would do anything, he didn't care how painful or difficult it would be. It was too soon to say goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Idia spent the following days looking for ways to get Ortho back, but of course it was impossible.

Not only bring someone back from the dead was extremely dangerous, the spell would also make Ortho just a living corpse without any kind of freedom or motivation to take their own actions.

Idia didn't want that, he just wanted to see Otho smile once again.

Maybe they could met again in their next life...

No.

He can't be thinking that, Ortho would be sad and Idia didn't want to disappoint Ortho even more. His younger brother might be dead but Idia wouldn't do anything that would make Ortho sad.

Many people tried to get Idia out of his room but all of them failed. Even Azul who was the only one who managed to approach Idia in the boardgames club, failed completely.

Eventually all of them gave up but that wasn't surprise. Everyone would always eventually give up... everyone expect for Ortho... the memories were painful but there was nothing he could do.

There were spells that could erase his memory, but Idia does not want to forget Ortho, that would be absolutely the worst.

Besides he deserves to live with the guilty of what happened.

If it weren't for Idia, Ortho would never overblot and he would still be here, laughing and trying to make Idia come out of his room.

Idia deserves this pain.

He deserves to be remembered how he failed miserably at protecting his brother.

Idia picked the photo on his desk, it was a photo of him and Ortho. It was the only thing left of Ortho...

Idia went to his bed and laid there, holding the picture close to his chest.

That's right, he deserved all of this.


End file.
